One wish
by nikkidanielle14
Summary: Ranma and Akane have a fight which leads to Ranma going on the roof.While there he spots a shooting star and makes a wish that Akane was a girly girl and treated him like a real fiance.What happens when it comes true? How will Ranma react this new Akane?
1. Chapter 1

Ranma and co. do not belong to me they belong to Rumiko Takahasi.

If they did then I wouldn't be here now would I?

No I wouldn't be(:

* * *

"Stop it you guys, get off!" Akane screamed as her father, Mr. Saotome, Kasumi, and Nabiki tied her up in a chair (not really Kasumi). "Akane, just stay still for your father, were just trying to help you get Ranma, as he says he wants a "cute fiancé" Mr. Tendo said remembering what his future son-in-law said.

Flash back

_"Ranma you jerk get back here." Akane yelled chasing after Ranma. Ranma stuck out his tongue. "Haha can't catch me tomboy" Ranma replied dodging another hit from Akane. "Son stop this, why is it that you don't like Akane. You always make fun of her, and that is no proper way to treat your fiancé." Mr. Saotome said as he grabbed Ranma by the shirt. "Like I should treat that uncute violent tomboy nicely. She hits me and insults me too, I'd rather have a cute fiancé then one like her." Ranma replied as he pried his fathers hands off his shirt. "Hmm" Mr. Tendo and stared at each other with evil glares. "A cute fiancé huh." "Fine Ranma, who wants to marry a perverted jerk like you anyway, hmphh" Akane said as she walked away. "Hmphh" Ranma replied as he made his way outside. _

End of Flash back

The fathers quickly ran outside of Akane's door to grab something, as Kasumi and Nabiki pulled a dress over her head. "Hey what is this" Akane yelled trying to get loose. "It's a dress sis" Nabiki replied. "Alright Nabiki how much did they pay you to help with little scheme. "one thousand yen" Nabiki smirked as she grabbed a bow. Akane looked down at what she was wearing. It was a short white dress that went to about her knees, it had a sailor like out fit bow that came down by her breasts, and little ripple like edges at the bottom. "Hey what's the big idea putting me in something like this. Akane said as more anger worked up inside of her. "Well father wants to make you "cute" so that Ranma will like you." Kasumi spoke softly as she added makeup to Akane's face.

The fathers came back in with and brush and rushed to Akane's side. He softly brushed her hair. "This is our last chance, Ranma has to like you after this." Mr. Tendo stated. "I can't believe you guys would stoop to this level. LET ME GO! I hate Ranma, I don't want him to like me, let him go marry his other "cute" fiancés. Akane screamed. "Um Akane dear, please calm down, your going to rip the ropes." That's the point dad" Akane said as she struggled even more. "Saotome hold her down, I'll wrap some more rope around her, girls finish the make up and hair, and after I'm done tying her up, I'll go get Ranma." Mr. Tendo ordered as everyone set to what they were told."STOP, let me GO!" Akane screamed. After a couple of minutes Akane had finally calmed down after she was screaming so much, and just settled to keep asking them to let her go and struggling.

"Ranma, where are you boy." Mr. Saotome and Mr. Tendo yelled. "What did I do now" Ranma asked jumping off the roof. "We have a surprise for you boy, come here." They said gesturing him to follow. He followed them as they made their way to Akane's bedroom. "Oh come on, if ya'll think I'm gonna apologize to that uncute tomboy, then you gotta another thing coming." "Oh butt boy, she isn't an uncute tomboy" they said as they opened up the door to reveal the cute girl tied up in a chair. Ranma's mouth gaped open as he stared at her. Akane completely forgot her struggling as she noticed the pigtailed boy staring at her. "Hurry, shut the door, don't let him see me like this" Akane screamed as she struggled more. "So what ya think boy, she can't be uncute if she looks like that, and from what I know, tomboys don't wear make-up." Mr. Saotome stated. Ranma just stared there as he looked at the girl. "STOP, close the door, close the door." Akane yelled once more. "No can do Akane, but look, it really looks like Ranma likes you now." Mr. Tendo said as he looked over at Ranma. That struck Akane's last nerve as she broke through the ropes. "What kind of father are you" she yelled as she ran outside.

Ranma finally snapped out of it as he ran after her. "Wait Akane!" He caught up to her and grabbed her by the shoulder. "Akane, are you o-okay?" Ranma asked her. She turned around, with tears flowing over the ground. He stared at her, as he watched her make-up wash down her face. He had never thought she looked so beautiful. "A-Akane, wh-why are you crying?" Ranma asked feeling guilty. "Why am I crying, why am I crying, I'm crying because I have to change myself just so my baka fiancé will be happy, and the fact that my father made me do it." Akane screamed. "Akane don't cry" Ranma said as he stared at her.

"Ranma honey" "arien, come take Shampoo to date" "Ranma darling" Ranma's fiancés yelled as they glomped him. "Hey get off me" Ranma yelled. "Rannnmmaaaa" Akane yelled as she hit him with her lucky mallet. "No Akane, wait" he said as he tried to get the girls off of him. She ignored him as she walked inside. "Stupid tomboy" Ranma muttered as he made his way to the roof. "Ranma, come on, come to my house and I'll make you some okonomiyaki." Ukyo said as she grabbed his arm. "No come eat some ramen with Shampoo" Shampoo said as she grabbed his other arm. "NO, come with me to my mansion" Kodachi said as she grabbed his chest. "Enough, go home, I'm not in the mood." Ranma yelled a little anger in his voice. The three fiance's noticed that and said their goodbyes. "Okay I see you tomorrow Ranma" Shampoo said as she waved goodbye. "Yeah bye" Ukyo and Kodachi said waving too. "Bye" he replied with a small wave.

Ranma gave a soft sigh as he laid back and stared at the stars. As he stared at the beautiful sky, he saw a shooting star glide across the sky. " I wish Akane wasn't a tomboy. I just wish she a was girly girl who never hit me and jumped to conclusions. If only she would treat me like a real fiancé, that would be nice for once." Ranma muttered as he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Well that's my first chapter.

Hehe I wonder.. what's gonna happen next.

Review and I'll update as soon as possible.(:

Byee


	2. Chapter 2

Ranma and co. do not belong to me they belong to Rumiko Takahasi.

If they did then I wouldn't be here now would I?

No I wouldn't be(:

* * *

It was a beautiful Friday morning. The sun shining, birds chirping, and beautiful leaves growing on the old trees. Ranma rubbed his eyes as he awoke to the singing of the birds. He sat up and walked over to his bedroom window and slipped in. As he yawned he took a quick peek at the clock.

"uh five o'clock, why am I up so early, not even Kasumi is up yet." Ranma muttered as he walked over his sleeping father. He made his way to the top of the steps until something stopped him.

"What's that good smell, Kasumi isn't up yet" he said as he glanced at her door, noticing the light was still off. He walked down the stairs and was shocked when he saw a figure on the floor bowing. Ranma took a closer look, but was shocked when the figure looked up ay him with a big smile. "Good morning my wonderful fiancé" the figure said.

"A-Akane, is that you he said as he looked more closer.

"Oh Ranma stop kidding of coarse it's me." Akane said as she flashed him that smile that he always loved.

"Okay Akane, jokes over, you can stop now, you tricked me." Ranma said with his hand on his head, in an awkward situation.

"But Ranma, I-I'm not kidding" She said as her smile started to break.

"Please Akane, you never wear a Kimono, you never wear make-up, you never bow to me in the morning and treat me nicely, and I KNOW you don't cook for me." Ranma yelled as he looked her over again. She looked as she did yesterday, but a little better. He took another glance at her face and saw the tear drops falling on the floor.

Oh no, he didn't mean to yell, he was just trying to get his point through.

"Ah come on Akane, don't cry, your just not acting like your self, that's all." Ranma muttered as he put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up with beautiful sad eyes that made his heart melt.

"Ranma, I was only trying to make you happy, *sniff* please don't hate me." She said as she bowed down again in sorrow.

"Akane, stop doing that," he said gesturing her up.

"If it makes you feel better, I'll eat some of your cooking." Ranma gagged.

She looked up and smiled feeling a little better.

"Yeah" she yelled as she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the table.

Ranma stared at the food placed in front of him. 'It actually looks edible, maybe she's improved'

Ranma took a spoonful and placed it into his mouth. He stopped and a giant grin came across his face as he started digging in.

"Akane, when did you become such a good cook" Ranma yelled as he finished off the food. She just smiled again and walked back into the kitchen.

"Ranma, what's all the noise" the family said rubbing her eyes.

He walked towards them and talked quietly.

"Akane is acting really weird, when I came down this morning she was bowing and acting, like, like, like a wife, and she was saying weird stuff and she crys when I insult her, and her cooking tastes, tastes, well it tastes good." Ranma explained. Everyone's mouth dropped.

"What" they all screamed. As they said that Akane walked into the room.

"Good morning everyone" she said as she gave a small curtsy.

"Akane, your finally willing to be Ranma's wife, I'm so proud of you" her father yelled as he gave her a bear hug.

"Hehe, of coarse father, anything to make you happy, besides, I don't mind getting married to Ranma, he's the man that I love."

"What" they all screamed. She gave a small nod and made her way up to her room.

When she reached a couple of steps she looked back at Ranma and blew a small kiss.

Ranma looked at the group and fell back.

"Ranma, hey Ranma, well looks like he's passed out daddy" Nabiki said as she walked towards the door.

"Oh well, at least Akane is finally willing to join the schools" Soun said as he danced around the house.

"Whoo Hoo" screamed Mr. Saotome as he joined Soun in his happy dance.

"I wonder what's wrong with Akane" Kasumi wondered out loud.

* * *

Well sorry about some of the mistakes, I just did this really fast because I have exams coming up and I'm not going to be able to update any time soon.

So review and I shall really appreciate it(:


	3. Chapter 3

Ranma and co. do not belong to me they belong to Rumiko Takahasi.

If they did then I wouldn't be here now would I?

No I wouldn't be(:

* * *

'My head, it hurts so much' Ranma thought as he came back from the darkness of a long sleep. He felt as a cold substance was placed on his head. What happened, where was he, where was everyone else. 'Wait, now I remember, Akane was acting all weird and well I guess.... no I didn't faint did I?' Ranma thought as he slowly opened his eyes. His blue eyes glistened as they stared into brown worried ones.

"Ranma, oh thank goodness your okay" Akane shouted as she wrapped her gentle arms around his strong torso.

"Akane?" Ranma asked in question as his face grew scarlet.

"Ranma you had me so worried, can I get you anything, anything at all?" Akane asked as she let go of him and looked at him with soft caring eyes. Ranma, still dazed from being hugged by her only stared at her with confusion.

"Ranma?" she asked again as she placed a small hand on his shoulder. He jumped out of confusion as he looked away.

"N-no Akane, that's okay" Ranma replied trying not to look at her straight in the eye.

"Are you sure, you just passed out for no reason, I don't want my poor fiance feeling bad. Here I'll go get you some food. Just lay down, relax, and feel better while your fiance takes care of you." with that said she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and walked out the door.

His fingers cherished the spot where Akane's lips just left and he quickly fell back onto the futon.

"How on earth did this whole mess happen?" Ranma wondered aloud as he tried to clear his head. He thought back to the last couple of days.

"Hmm, Thursday Akane and I went to Ukyo's and had some food, Akane pounded me and then we went home. Nothing out of the ordinary. Friday we were off for some stupid holiday so I slept most of the day, then got splashed by some water at around noon by Akane, we ate dinner, went to the roof and talked a bit, then I went back to bed. Still nothing that's not strange. Yesterday Akane's family and my pop did that stupid scheme of making Akane look really cute so I will fall for her, we fought about it, had a bonding moment for about five minutes, then my other fiance's showed up, and of coarse I got pounded again. I finally got rid of them and went to the roof and there I …................. ohh no. That wish, don't tell me it worked. How could some stupid thing like that work? It never worked when I wished that my pop would finally get some decent brain cells on how to treat his son, it never helped when I wished that I wouldn't have more then one fiance for over a year. What gives here?" Ranma asked frustration in his voice

Ranma pondered through his head looking at all the details in this little thing that had happened.

"Hmm although it is kinda nice not getting crashed through the roof every morning, and not having to get insulted by her, and being fed good food, and when she kisses me it is kinda cute. I might as well kick back and enjoy this." Ranma said as he started to relax into his pillow. "After all, what could go wrong?"

"Ranma, look I brought you some food sweety, here!" Akane said as she rushed through the door with a huge plate of food.

Ranma stared at all the food on the plate.

"Dang Akane, what did you do, steal food from the army?" Ranma asked sarcasm in his voice.

"He he, of coarse not, I made this all for you" she said as she shoved a spoonful into his mouth.

'This is the life' Ranma thought as he chewed happily on the delicious food his fiance made.

As the day went by Ranma was up and about the house, Akane following him around like a little lost dog. Akane skipped around the house in a beautiful pink dress that went down her knees and red flats.

Ranma made his way outside with a wandering Akane behind him. Ranma passed the many stores of Nermia,wondering what Akane was thinking behind him.

"Yo Akane, I was wondering, what are ya gonna cook for dinner?" Ranma asked as stopped in his tracks of where he was going. There was no response.

"Akane?" He asked again. Still there was no reply. Ranma swiftly turned around.

"Yo Akane, I was talking to y-" Ranma almost finished but noticed there was no happy bubbly girl behind him.

"Akane, where did you go?" Ranma asked the open air. 'Oh great, this can't be good' Ranma thought as he went back the same way he came.

* * *

Well I finally got up another chapter.

Hehee took me long enough huh?

Yeah yeah I know, I'm such a slowpoke. But at least I manged to get this up.

So revieww:)

Also, I started another story, its called "memories."

Hehe it's basically about what would happen if Ranma and Akane were friends when her mom died, and what would happen, and how he would comfort her.

So yeahh review both storiess!

PLEASEEE. It Inspires mee:)


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Ranma ½**

**If I did my stories would be way better and I would be finishing the series**

* * *

**Rumiko Takahashi owns Ranma ½:)**

* * *

*Oh great, where did she go?* Ranma thought as he got through the crowds of Nermia. Ranma was getting worried, anything could happen. As the time went by ten minutes had finally past when he heard a soft giggling. He turned a corner and made his way to where the giggling came from. Ranma's sweat drop when he saw a certain girl giggling over some puppies in a window shop.

"Akane, whats wrong with you, how could you run off like that, you had me so worried!" Ranma spoke truthfully. Akane's face got sad.

"Oh I'm sorry Ranma, I didn't notice that you went ahead." Akane said with a pleading frown.

"Well I did, so never do that again." Ranma snapped as he grabbed her arm and started his journey to Ukyo's.

* * *

"Yo Ukyo, whats up?" Ranma said as he opened up the door and lead Akane to a seat.

"Ranma honey, how are you?" She replied as she started to get out the foods ingredients.

"I'm doing okay, I'm just really hungry, you think you could make me some seafood okonomiaki?" Ranma asked as his stomach growled. Ukyo nodded as she placed the ingredients on the hot surface of the cooking stove. Akane looked down, still sad that Ranma had yelled at her. Ukyo noticed this, not only that but she also noticed her clothing.

"So Akane, whats up with the clothing? Are you finally trying to be girly to win Ranma's heart?" Ukyo asked as she flipped Ranma's food onto his plate. Ranma's face grew red as he looked up at Ukyo.

"Yeah Ukyo, about that. Ya see, well remember that night when you and Shampoo came over?" Ranma asked.

"Yeah, then you sent us home because a certain someone was angry." Ukyo hinted towards Akane.

"Yeah well that night, I made a wish on a star, and lets just say it came true." Ranma spoke as he took a bite of his okanomiaki. Just as he did Akane's stomach growled. Her face went red as she grabbed her stomach.

"Uh, Ukyo can you make Akane some food too?" Ranma asked as he looked at the embarrassed girl.

"Sorry Ran-Chan, I wish I could but I ran out of ingredients, I have to run to the store and get more in a minute." Ukyo replied as she started to get some money out.

"Akane, you know I don't do this often, but here, do you want some of mine?" Ranma asked as he held his chopsticks. She looked away and murmured something under her breath.

"Akane?" he asked, trying to figure out what he was saying.

"No thanks I'm not really hungry." she replied softly.

"Akane, we all heard that explosion in your stomach, so stop being so stubborn and eat some." Ranma said as he held the chopsticks closer to her face. She refused and shook her head.

'Wow she may be girly now, but she sure is still stubborn.' Ranma thought

"Fine, have it your way." with that said he stuffed the chopsticks into her mouth. Her expression was shocked, but it slowly curved into a smile as she slowly chewed and enjoyed the taste of the food filling up her stomach.

"See, now if you would stop being stubborn for five minutes then maybe we could actually get along." Ranma said as he handed her an extra pair of chopsticks. She reluctantly took them.

"But Ranma, this is your food, it is impolite to take food off of my fiance's plate." Akane spoke as she looked into his eyes.

"So what, who cares about politeness, I don't." Ranma said as he stuck another piece into his mouth. At that Akane smiled and slowly took a piece. Ranma watched as she put the chunk into her mouth and cherished the taste.

"Its good isn't it?" Ranma asked as they both finished it up. She nodded in agreement and put her chopsticks down.

Ranma was actually enjoying Akane like this. It felt so amazing to get along with her. What he didn't know though was that there was a small fire that burned within him, that small fire that prayed to see her cute little angry face.

With that done, Ranma and Akane left Ukyo's shop and made their way through the streets again. Ukyo was slightly baffled, she felt as though she was just punked. After all, she just witnessed Ranma SHARE his food, and not only that but he shared it with Akane, and literately hand fed her.

"Stupid Ran-chan, trying to make me jealous." Ukyo said as she made her way to the store.

* * *

Akane skipped along the sidewalk as Ranma walked above the fence.

"Ranma, what are we gonna do next?" Akane asked with a bubbly smile.

"Well the suns about to set, you want to go see it?" Ranma asked as he looked down at her. She smiled and nodded her head. He jumped down next to her and stared at her backside.

"Come on slowpoke lets go!" Akane laughed as she grabbed his hand and started running towards the hill.

"H-Hey slow down!" Ranma said as he too found himself laughing. The two made it to the hill just in time. Akane sat down on the ground, as Ranma did the same.

"Ranma, I have had so much fun, I wish this could last forever." Akane said as she leaned onto him. Ranma's face grew red for the millionth time today. He looked down at her, his eyes wandering to her lips. They looked so soft, and warm. Maybe, she wouldn't mind if he gave her just a little kiss. I mean its only one, and after all, she gave him one on the cheek earlier, so maybe this one could make up for it. He slowly leaned in to her face, loving the contact of her hand brushing against his. Almost there, three inches, two inchs, one inch. That was it, Ranma hit heaven, his lips brushed against the Akane's lips, and he felt as if he was in pure heaven. He melted into the warmness that her mouth gave, and he felt as if he fell into a hot jacuzzi. Her warm breath touched his neck as they finally pulled apart.

Ranma sat there waiting for the pounding to come, but minutes passed and all he heard was silence. He opened his eyes to be face to face with a big smile.

"Why are your eyes still closed silly?" Akane asked as she cuddled into his chest once more. Ranma smiled.

"No reason." he replied with a smile as he wrapped his arms around her. He was never going to give this up, never.

* * *

Woo, another chapter is finished.

Aw Ranma and Akane, lovey dovey with eachother, so cutee:)

Well review this story and I will return the favor to one of your stories.


	5. AUTHORS NOTE READ!

Hello readers, please don't be mad, but I'm having a really hard time with the next chapter.

So yeah, in other words, I have a HuGe writers block. Please give me some ideas for this next chapter because boy do I need it. So please, review with some ideas, I really don't want to DIScontinue this story.

Thank you(:

-Nikki


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Ranma1/2, Rumiko Takahashi

"We're home!" Ranma called as he led Akane in the house by the hand. Kasumi appeared by the doorway with a small smile.

"Dinner will be ready soon, so please go get ready." Ranma gave a quick nod of the head as he made his way upstairs. Akane's smile brightened as she slowly walked up to Kasumi.

"Kasumi, do you need any help with dinner?" Akane asked as a innocent face looked upon her sisters. Kasumi nodded her head and walked into the kitchen, Akane right behind her. As Akane walked in the kitchen she got right to work of helping her sister with dinner.

* * *

As the dinner was placed on the table, Akane was quick to take a seat by her fiance. Akane gave a small smile as the family thanked her and Kasumi for the delicious meal. Akane nodded her head in appreciation and ran into the kitchen.

"Wow, look at her go, I never thought I would see the day when my little sister could pass off as a perfect house wife." Nabiki commented as she ate some rice. Ranma stifled a laugh as he turned to Nabiki.

"I'm the one who's surprised. Look at her prancing around here in these frilly dresses and being affectionate with me, then shes so-"

"What do you mean by affectionate?"The family interrupted as they enclosed on him. Ranma slightly panicked as he waved his hands in the air.

"Wait, I meant, I uh-" Ranma babbled as he looked around for an excuse.

"Oh Ranma! Guess what, I made you dessert! Its chocolate fudge cake!" Akane chimed as she walked into the room with a gigantic cake. Ranma gave a smile, finally a distraction. A good distraction at that. Akane carefully placed the cake on the table and grabbed some plates.

"Who wants some?" she asked as she passed plates. Everyone raised their hand and grabbed a plate, eating the whole thing.

* * *

Akane stifled a cough as her and Ranma made their way through the chilly night. "It's -so c-c-cold!" Akane's mouth chattered as she slowly grabbed onto Ranma's hand. Ranma's face turned a light scarlet red as he walked over towards a bench. Akane looked up with big innocent eyes, "Ranma?" a small chatter escaped her lips. "Why are we outside, it's cold?" Ranma gave a sigh as he took off his top jacket and put it on Akane.

"I just, I really just, wanted some... quiet.I mean with you its so peaceful, at the dojo, well everyone's loud and annoying." Ranma explained as he stood back up from the bench. Akane offered a smile as she walked up to him.

"Ranma." She chimed as she stepped closer, close enough that he could feel her warm breath on his lips. He hesitated for a moment,but finally with a super red face he pressed his soft lips on hers.

"What violent girl doing to Ranma!" a voice shouted as a bonbori flew into view. Ranma gave an exasperated sigh, great just what he needed, a crazy amazon to ruin his moment. "What you doing Akane!"

Akane looked shocked, and scared. She slowly backed away from the amazon and got behind Ranma. "What did I do?" She asked with pleading eyes. Ranma looked at her surprisingly, he had never seen Akane scared to challenge someone, especially Shampoo. Shampoo smirked.

"You know exactly what you do!" She shouted as she stepped closer. Ranma gritted his teeth as he stood straight in front of Akane.

"Shampoo, go home! We weren't doing nothing." Shampoo refused as she violently shook her head back and forth.

"Shampoo no can do that, at least not until I kill stupid tomboy." Ranma stepped in front of Akane as he got into a fighting position.

"Akane ain't a tomboy no more. You wanna fight, then you fight me, not her."Shampoo smiled swiftly jumping behind him, where the blue haired girl was located.

"Akane die now." Akane shrieked as the amazon stepped closer. Ranma had had enough, he quickly grabbed Akane and threw her over his back and set off on the roof tops, leaving a very mad amazon in the park. "Ranma!"

* * *

Ranma Safely landed on the Tendo's sidewalk. Ranma looked down at Akane as she looked up at him with pleading eyes. She stifled a cough as Ranma made his way into the house. "Oh Ranma!" She smiled "You saved me!" Ranma looked away embarrassed.

"Oh it was nothing."Ranma said as he placed her down at the stairs. She quickly stood up on her tippy toes and snatched a kiss from his lonely lips,then she slowly began her journey up the stairs. Ranma then looked up at her, noticing that she had suddenly stopped. In seconds there was a girl wrapped around his chest. He looked down at the girl, the girl that usually never wanted to have any kind of contact with him, the one who called him pervert at the slightest touch, the one who call him names and fought with him, the one that he was now slowly wrapping his arms around, and the one that he had loved ever since the first day he saw her. Gently he put his head on top of hers as he listened to her soft breathing.

"I love you Ranma, no matter what, your the only man that I can actually call my hero, my prince charming, and now my fiancee." Ranma gave the most happiest smile he could ever muster up. Akane, the stupid tomboy, **his** stupid tomboy, the one that he thought would never fall for him, was actually admitting her love for him. He squeezed her tighter as he smelled her hair.

"I love you too Akane, with all that I am." Akane smiled and kissed his cheek. She walked up the stairs once again and swiftly turned around, She put her finger up to her mouth, signaling that she wanted him to be quiet.

"Shh, don't tell anyone I admitted that already, I don't want to be married by tomorrow." She whispered as she continued up the stairs, reaching her destination this time and made her way into her room.

Ranma looked dumb folded happy as he walked to his room and plopped down on his futon.

"Wow!"

**Meanwhile...**

"Ha ha little sister, its a good thing your not as stubborn as you use to be and that you admitted to Ranma, now to show this video to daddy tomorrow and get ready for this. I'm going to make bank with this video and the upcoming wedding photos. All I have to do is sell the pictures of Akane in a wedding dress to a couple of guys and we'll be making bank!**" **Whispered Nabiki as she sneaked back in to her room with her video camera.**  
**

* * *

A/N: sorry its so short, and sorry it took so long to update.I lost my inspiration for a while but its back its back. So review!

You review wanna my stories and i'll return the favor to one of your stories


End file.
